


I Fell In Love Over Muffins and Tea

by HeidiJames28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Family Feels, Fluff, I love bessie so much, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A coffee shop fic with my two favourite babies.Sammy works part-time at a bakery to help cover expenses while he plays for Surrey. Dom comes in every day to order something sweet and talk to someone sweeter.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope
Comments: 179
Kudos: 8





	I Fell In Love Over Muffins and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cricket_crazy28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/gifts).



> This is pure fluff - literally the fluffiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> It is also dedicated to my lovely Esha who supports me through all of my Sessie themed conversations because these two boys are the purest of pure.

Sammy yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stood and stretched his back, sighing in relief when the joints popped loudly. He picked up his baking tray and put it in the oven, closing the door and setting the timer. 

He headed through to the main shop, attempting to brush the flour from his shirt and failing miserably. Flipping the sign to open, Sammy slumped into his stool behind the desk and started writing down his most recent recipe. 

"Hello?" A voice called out a few minutes later causing Sammy to snap his head up in shock. He was stopped short by the most handsome man he'd ever seen. He had thick curly reddish-brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. "Are you open?" 

Sammy's mouth watered at the sound of his voice, it was deep and husky as if he'd permanently just woken up. "Y-yeah, we are," Sammy responded, his throat catching slightly when the man sent him a beaming perfect smile. "Sorry, we don't normally have customers until just after lunch so I wasn't really expecting anybody." 

"Don't be sorry, pretty boy," Sammy's heart stopped at the nickname, a quiet whine slipping out his mouth, "I have some time before I have to be at work so I just needed somewhere to hang around." 

"I guess this is the perfect place," Sammy responded, biting his lip and glancing down slightly, "what can I get for you?" 

"What do you recommend, gorgeous?" The man spoke, making Sammy blush brightly and stumble over his words. "My names Dom by the way and I'm sure you have a pretty name to match such a pretty face?"

"I'm Sammy." Dom's face lit up at the name, mouthing slightly causing Sammy's blush to deepen. "We have hot chocolates, coffee, homemade lemonade, and over forty kinds of tea leaves."

"I think I'll have a tea but I wouldn't know which one to get."

"Do you have any stress or injuries?" Sammy asked causing Dom to gain a confused expression and Sammy's eyes to widen when he realised how strange he now seemed. "Different teas can help with different emotions and some have even proven to medical benefits."

"So you're a smart one as well as beautiful," Bessie murmured, delighted when Sammy sent him a shy smile. "I did injure my shoulder slightly but other than that I'm fine. I mean, I'm talking to a princess so how could I not be."

"Well, I, you," Sammy stumbled, swallowing harshly and turning to the teas as a respite from the intense look. "Nettle tea has anti-inflammatory properties which should help if you'd like that. It has a light earthy taste and it's really refreshing." 

"I've never tried it before but I'll trust you." At Dom's word, Sammy pulled out a teapot from under the counter and filled the filter with two spoons of nettle leaf. He then filled the pot with hot water and left it to stew. 

A loud ringing filled the shop and both boys jumped harshly. "Experimental muffins are ready, I'll be two seconds." Sammy rushed to the kitchen, turning off the timer and pulling the muffins out. He smiled at the golden brown colour and turned the oven off before carefully moving one to a plate and carrying it out to Dom. 

"Do you want to try one? It's on the house because it's an experiment." Sammy handed Dom the plate and smiled when he glanced at it suspiciously. "It's strawberry and banana. We had leftover strawberries from a cheesecake I made and I wanted to use them up. Be careful though because it's hot."

"Sounds interesting," Bessie smiled, picking up the muffin and taking a bite. He moaned at the taste and his eyes went wide. "This is amazing. Have some." Bessie plucked a bit of the muffin off and held it up to Sammy's lips.

"Wow this is good," Sammy muttered, blushing when he realised he'd just eaten food out of Dom's hands. Sammy busied himself with pouring Dom his tea and handing it over. "Tell me about yourself, Dom." Sammy shocked himself with his forwardness, normally he'd wait for people to speak to him first.

"I'm originally from Somerset but I play cricket for England so we've been training in London." 

"I play cricket for Surrey, what a small world."

\--

Sammy and Bessie had been talking for almost an hour, sharing facts and interesting titbits about themselves before Dom looked at his phone and groaned. "I have to get to training now or I'll be late." Sammy looked heartbroken at the news and Dom knew he had to make it better. "Do you have a pen?"

The blonde handed him a pen, turning around a pouring a cup of homemade lemonade and adding a straw and lid. "Here you go," he muttered, handing it to the boy with a wide smile, "so you don't overheat at training. It's all recyclable by the way."

"Such a sweetheart caring about me and the environment." Dom delighted in the way Sammy's cheeks pinked again. "Here's my number, I'll be waiting for your text."

Sammy took the napkin and carefully folded it before putting it in his back pocket. "It was lovely meeting you, Dom." 

"Not as good as meeting you, pretty boy," Bessie responded, giving Sammy a quick wink before heading to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow so I hope you can come up with something else that's new and exciting. Not that anything could beat that muffin." 

Sammy stood in shock after Dom had left. He'd never gotten along with somebody so well in such a short space of time and he couldn't wait to get to know him more. 

* * * * * 

**17:42 unknown number**

_Hi Dom?_

_It's Sammy from the cafe - sorry I didn't message earlier I had training._

**17:45 Handsome Cricketer**

_Hello pretty-boy._

_How was training?_

**17:46 Pretty Baker Boy**

_It's was alright - I got bowled three times so the boys took the mick out of me. How was yours?_

_I'm back at the cafe now baking some new experiments._

**17:47 Handsome Cricketer**

_Poor baby. Do you bat or bowl?_

_It was alright - I'm a spin bowler so we were working on finger positioning today._

_Oooo, I hope you have something exciting to give me tomorrow._

**17:48 Pretty Baker Boy**

_I'm an all-rounder but I'm better with the ball._

_Finger positioning? Sounds a little bit sexual for training but you do you._

_You'll have to wait and see._

**17:48** **Handsome Cricketer**

_I'd love to see you play one day. Not as good as you're thinking but I wouldn't mind showing you my finger positioning._

**17:50 Pretty Baker Boy**

_You are disgusting. Such a boy._

**17:51 Handsome Cricketer**

_That's me down to a t._

_I would love to stay and chat, baby, but I have team dinner so I have to go._

_See you tomorrow morning._

**17:51 Pretty Baker Boy**

_See you tomorrow. Have fun at dinner :)_

* * * * * 

Bessie had been coming into the cafe every day for the past three weeks, choosing to spend his mornings with Sammy and try all of his new creations. He stumbled into the shop early one morning, smiling brightly at Sammy who placed a cup of tea in front of him. 

"You said you didn't sleep well so I made you some Yerba Mate tea," Sammy explained, leaning across the counter and pecking him on the cheek. "It's supposed to boost energy."

"You're so sweet," Bessie gushed, brushing Sammy's hair out of his face before taking a sip of the tea. "This is really good, pretty-boy."

Sammy blushed, pushing a plate in front of Dom and smiling encouragingly. "These are cheesecake brownies, you said they were your favourite deserts so I combined them."

Dom melted at Sammy's enthusiasm and care. He picked a brownie up and took a bite, moaning loudly as he held it up for Sammy to try. "Sammy this is amazing."

"Better or worse than the muffins?"

"Nothing will ever be better than those muffins, baby," Dom responded, sucking the thumb of his finger and watching as Sammy followed the movement with heated eyes. "They brought me you." 

Sammy blushed, biting his lips and glancing away. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it though baby," Dom teased, drinking more tea and winking at Sammy. "What's in the bag?" He asked, nodding towards a paper bag sitting innocently on the desk. 

"It's for you," Sammy answered, pushing it towards him, "it's valerian tea so it should help you sleep. You need to stew it for ten minutes before drinking it."

"That sounds complicated," Dom noted, tilting his head and looking intently at Sammy, "maybe you could go to dinner with me tonight and then come back to mine and help me make tea."

"Like a date?" Sammy asked, blushing brightly with a beaming smile. Dom was stopped short at the sight and he completely forgot any and all words.

Sammy bit his lip as Bessie's silence stretched on. "Exactly like a date. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Sammy beamed, leaning across the counter and pecking Bessie's cheek again. 

"I have to go," Bessie groaned, smiling softly at Sammy, "I'll see you later, princess." 

\--

**15:35 My Princess**

_Dom. I'm really sorry, AJ had to swap his shift tomorrow which means I'm working lunch so I have to go in tonight and make the cakes. Could we postpone possibly? I understand if not._

**16:07** **My King**

_I'll come by at six and bring food. I'm happy to watch you bake and then go and watch films on my sofa. If that's okay with you?_

**16:08 My Princess**

_You're amazing. I'll see you then._

\--

The bell sounded and Sammy looked up in shock, he thought he'd locked the door. "Sorry, we're closed," He called, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Hopefully you're open for me," Bessie responded, smiling brightly at the blonde and sending him a cheeky wink. "I wasn't sure what food you wanted so I got Chinese?" Dom held up a white plastic bag and shook it slightly.

"We're always open for you. Can you lock the door, please?' Sammy responded, nodding to the door and smiling happily when Dom turned around and flicked the lock. "Chinese is amazing, I'm not that fussy. Except for peanuts, I'm allergic to peanuts. And risotto, cause the texture is slimy and weird."

"Okay got it, no peanuts and nothing slimy. That I can do," Bessie responded, walking around the desk and drawing Sammy in for a tight hug. "I've missed you." 

Sammy melted into the hold, burying his face into Bessie's neck and breathing in his natural earthy musk. He let out a small moan at the smell before pulling away and pecking his cheek before entwining their fingers and pulling him through to the kitchen. 

"I've missed you more," Sammy breathed out. He moved to sit down but Bessie stopped him, pulling his chair out and letting him sit down. "Such a gentleman."

"For you princess, anything," Bessie pressed a soft kiss to Sammy's forehead, slumping into the seat next to him and pulling the food out of the bags. He handed Sammy a carton and some chopsticks, chuckling lowly when he saw Sammy's eyes grow wide. "Do you know how to use chopsticks?" 

Sammy shook his head in slight embarrassment and fear. "No need to be embarrassed princess, I'll teach you." Bessie snapped the chopsticks and wrapped his hand around Sammy's. They tried to master chopsticks for over five minutes before Sammy gave up, pouting heavily and looking at the wood with betrayal. "Don't be pouty, baby," Dom teased, using his chopsticks to pick some food up and feeding it to Sammy. 

"You don't have to feed me," Sammy muttered but his eyes lit up at the easy affection and his cheeks pinked gorgeously. Bessie's heart melted at the sight and he knew he would have a hard time saying no to the blonde beauty in front of him. 

"I want to, don't worry."

\--

Fifteen minutes later, both boys had finished eating with Bessie alternating between feeding him and Sammy. The later leant back in his chair sighing in happiness, he sent Bessie a content smile. "So what are we baking today then?"

"I need to decorate some biscuits and then I'm done," Sammy responded, nodding to the multiple trays of biscuits sat on the cooling racks, "do you want to help?" 

Bessie's heart swelled at the shy tone of voice and he smiled brightly. "If you show me what to do I'll help." Sammy pulled Dom over to the biscuits and picked up a tube of lilac icing. 

"For the flowers just go round the edge in any of the pastel colours and then fill in the centre." Sammy gave an example, carefully tracing the edge of the biscuit before squeezing harder to release more icing. "Then grab one of the picks and just smooth it out."

"Sounds simple enough," Bessie responded, picking up a light blue and copying Sammy's technique. He smiled happily when it looked good and showed it to Sammy gaining a proud look in return. 

"If you finish those, I'll do the more complicated biscuits and we'll be done in no time."

\--

"Done," Sammy and Bessie called out at the same time, putting down their piping bags. "Let me just package these up," Sammy continued, placing the last biscuit in a Tupperware container and clipping the lid on. He then clingfilmed the box to keep it airtight and slipping it into the fridge. 

Sammy turned to face Bessie, rubbing his hands nervously against his trousers. "You've got some icing on your cheek," Dom muttered, his voice soft as he stepped closer to Sammy, trapping his gently against the table. 

"Where?" Sammy responded, his voice failing as he felt Dom's breath against his lips. Bessie raised his hand, brushing his thumb against Sammy's lip, wiping off the icing and then sucking his own thumb. Sammy's eyes flicked down to Dom's lips and his tongue poked out to lick his. Dom's eyes tracking the movement. 

Dom curled a hand around the back of Sammy's neck, tugging lightly on the short strands. "Can I kiss you?" Dom murmured, rubbing his thumb against Sammy's cheek.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Sammy admitted, blushing brightly. Dom let out a groan at the thought. He leant and paused, giving Sammy enough time to reject him if he wanted. When Sammy said nothing, Bessie pressed his lips gently pressed their lips together. Sammy was hesitant at the start but quickly found his rhythm, moaning quietly against his lips. 

Dom traced his tongue against Sammy's lower lip as he pulled slightly harder on his hair causing him to gasp slightly. Bessie took advantage of the gasp and tentatively used his tongue to map out Sammy's mouth. 

Bessie dug his hands into Sammy's waist, picking him up and sitting him on the counter before stepping in between his legs. Sammy gasped and moaned slightly, pulling away from the kiss and panting loudly. Dom trailed kisses softly down his neck, running soothing hands along Sammy's sides.

"Have you finished everything you needed to do?" Dom asked, breathing the words into Sammy's neck and chuckling lightly when he nodded, moaning slightly. "Do you want to come back to mine and we watch some films?" Sammy's body tensed slightly at the question and Dom pulled away to look him in the eyes. "We won't do anything other than cuddle on the sofa and watch some films. I'll drive you home after if you want or you can stay the night but nothing will happen that you're not comfortable with." 

"I'd love to stay the night," Sammy responded, blushing brightly and leaning forward to bury his head in Dom's neck, kissing the skin there softly. "I just need to lock up but then we can go." 

Dom pulled Sammy in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulling him carefully off the desk. He pulled away, running his hand through the blonde hair and smiling when Sammy leant into the touch. "God, you're so pretty," Dom breathed out, "such a pretty princess." 

"Dom," Sammy whined out, squirming past the spinner and pulling him through to the front of the shop. He picked up his bag, flipping off the lights, and setting the alarm before leaving the shop and locking the door behind him. 

"Don't you need to lower the shutters?" Dom asked when Sammy walked away from the shop. "Also my car is the other way."

"Oh," Sammy blushed, letting Dom lead him in the opposite direction and towards his car. "AJ doesn't have keys for the shutter so I can't close them. It's fine though coz I sorted the money and everything out earlier." Dom hummed in response, running his thumb along the back of Sammy's hand. 

"I know I said we'd go back to mine but I do live with the entire England cricket team and they can be quite intense," Dom said as they reached his car. He opened Sammy's door allowing him to get in before closing it carefully and slipping into the driver's seat. "So we can either go back to mine and you can meet them all or we can go back to yours." 

"I don't mind going to mine," Sammy muttered, blushing and looking away from Dom, "it's not the safest area though so you're very nice car might be in trouble. If you park it round the back there shouldn't be an issue." 

"I'll risk the car if it means I can spend more time with you." 

\--

**19:12 Bessie**

_I'm going to Sammy's for the night. Don't expect me home till tomorrow._

**19:13** **Joey**

_Ooooo, someone's getting lucky tonight._

**19:14 Bessie**

_You are such a child._

**19:14 Joey**

_Hey! I'm like eight years older than you._

**19:15 Bessie**

_Just let Dad and Papa know, please? I'll see you at training tomorrow._

**19:16 Joey**

_Will do. Stay safe and if you need someone don't hesitate to call._

**19:16 Bessie**

_Love you, Joey._

**19:17 Joey**

_Love you too, Bessie-Boy._

\--

Dom got out of the car, glancing around in confusion and worry. Sammy blushed brightly as Dom flinched at a loud scream which echoed down the road. "Like I said not the best area of London."

Bessie frowned at the embarrassment leaking into Sammy's tone. "You don't have to be embarrassed about where you live, I'm just worried about you being safe, baby boy," Bessie assured, smiling fondly at Sammy who led him towards his house. Sammy pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, following Dom inside and locking the door behind him.

"It's safe enough, I guess," Sammy responded, leading Dom into the living room and handing him the tv remote. "It's all I can afford at the moment but I'm saving up to move to a slightly nicer area soon."

Dom sat down first, pulling Sammy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. He flicked through Netflix, settling for a Disney film that Sammy gasped happily at the sight of. "If you ever need any help with money please don't be afraid to ask me, I make more than I need."

"I couldn't do that to you," Sammy responded, curling up into Dom's hold and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for the offer but I just can't do that. It's fine anyway, normally it's not an issue but my grandma's been diagnosed with dementia and I pay for her care. That's why I work at the cafe, so I can afford rent and stuff."

Bessie glanced at Sammy, staring him in the eyes, and seeing the nervousness in his gaze. "I won't push you to talk about anything, princess, I don't want you to worry too much about money though if you need something and can't afford it, ask me. We can even consider it a loan." 

"Thank you," Sammy let out, pressing his lips to Dom's, the film slowly being forgotten as they made out lazily on the sofa.

* * * * * 

Bessie was sitting on the grass after an intense day of training, smiling at his phone. "Who are you talking to?" A gruff voice came from above and Bessie glanced up to see Jimmy staring at him with his arms crossed. 

"It's just a friend," Bessie responded, swallowing harshly as the rest of the test team huddled behind Jimmy. 

"You seem awfully happy to be speaking to just a friend," Joey teased, squawking lightly when Jos poked him in the side with a bright grin and a shake of the head. 

"It's probably his new boyfriend," Ollie teased, laughing as Bessie's eyes widen in shock. "He didn't want to tell you, papa." 

"Oliver John Douglas Cook," Bessie growled, standing up and charging at Ollie who just laughed attempting to outrun Dom but being tackled into the ground and viscously tickled. "You weren't meant to say anything." 

"Dominic and Oliver Cook stop attacking each other," Jimmy ordered causing Bessie to roll off the ginger and smile at the fast bowler sheepishly. "You have a boyfriend that you haven't told us about?"

"I was going to tell you, honestly." Dom rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness. "But I was a little bit worried you'd all scare him off." 

"Tell me about him then?" Ali spoke for the first time, staring down at Dom with slight disappointment shining in his eyes. 

"His names Sam, he's blonde and perfect," Bessie began, "he plays cricket for Surrey-"

"Wait, Sammy Curran?" Rory interrupted, gasping when Dom nodded slightly in confusion. "LIke our all-rounder Sam Curran?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Dom had never even thought about the fact that both Ollie and Rory would have played with him. 

"He's one of my best-mates," Ollie answered, "he told me he had a boyfriend called Dom but I never made the connection." 

"Is he good enough for Bessie?" Joey called from his position in Jos's arms, the older's chin hooked over Joey's shoulder. 

"Sammy is one of the sweetest human beings ever. He works in a bakery when he's not training so he can afford to pay his grandma's medical bills. He lives in a shitty area because he refuses to accept money from anyone. He takes the leftover food to the homeless shelter and he was once an hour late to training because he found an abandoned puppy and needed to make sure it was okay. Bilbo and Jase have practically adopted him." 

Ali looked intently at Ollie as he ranted passionately about his friend. "He's had a pretty shit life and he doesn't make friends easily but when he does, it's the most magical feeling in the world. Having Sammy love you in any way is a once in a lifetime experience."

"I want to meet him."

"Dad," Bessie whined, "you don't need to do that." 

"I'm texting him," Ollie muttered, tapping aggressively on his phone. He looked up after about five minutes and muttered, "we're going to visit him at the bakery at six just after close. Jason and Bilbo are already there."

"Ollie," Bessie muttered, waiting until Ollie looked at him, "run."

\--

Sammy paled looking up from his phone with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Bubba?" Bilbo cooed, putting his drink down and walking around the desk to pull Sammy in for a hug.

"Ollie just texted me and everyone is coming around to meet me," Sammy responded, whining slightly and burying his head into Bilbo's shoulder. "What if they hate me? Or tell us to break-up." 

"No one could hate you, Sammy," Sam soothed, running his hand through the shorter man's hair, "they won't make you break-up, baby. Jase and I are part of this family too and we know you. I still want to threaten Bessie but you've been so much happier since you met him and so has he, no-one will take that away from you." 

"I love you, mama," Sammy muttered, melting into the hug slightly before pulling away. "I'm gonna make salted caramel cookies, no-one can stay mad after cookies," he mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Bilbo and Jason sitting at the counter, shaking their heads in amusement.

\--

"Sammy," Ollie shouted, walking into the bakery. Sammy rushed out of the kitchen, smiling brightly and jumping into Ollie's outstretched arms. "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too, Ols," Sammy muttered into Ollie's neck squeezing him tightly. "If only you still had time to play county cricket again, instead of being the hotshot new batsman in the England test team." 

"I'll make time for you again, Sammy, I promise." Ollie released Sammy, heading towards Jason and Sam Billings who were still sitting at the counter. The rest of the team walked into the shop, everyone staring at Sammy who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi Princess," Dom soothed, walking forwards and placing the softest kiss against Sammy's lips and pulling him in for a tight hug. "Don't worry about them, they're gonna love you." 

"You must be Dom's boyfriend," Jimmy grumbled, stepping forward and crossing his arms. He maintained his intimidating aura for all of five seconds before he noticed Sammy trembling like a wet kitten and melted immediately. "You're adorable," he cooed, pulling Sammy in for a hug. The rest of the team breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that there wasn't going to be any fighting today. 

The team introduced themselves to Sammy, pulling him in for hugs until he was shaking from all the contact. Bilbo lead him through to the kitchen, allowing him to take a break from all the contact. "It's nothing against you guys," Jason explained seeing everyone's downtrodden expressions. "He doesn't have a lot of positive affection outside of like five people so it's just a bit overwhelming at points."

"He's touch-starved," Ali noted, humming in thought before smiling happily when Sammy and Bilbo walked back out of the kitchen. Sammy looked a bit frazzled but he had calmed down a lot since he left. Sammy placed a tray on the counter and pushed it towards the team with a shy smile. 

"Did you make us cookies, Sammy?" Rory asked, knowing the young blond was feeling awkward with all the attention. He waited until Sammy nodded in affirmation before picking one up and biting into it. The rest of the team followed his lead, moaning as the sweet taste of caramel hit their tongues.

"Has your landlord stopped being a dick?" Ollie asked concern leaking into his voice. Bilbo sent Ollie a questioning look, prompting him to explain slightly. "Sammy said he was being annoying last week, something about his boiler."

"No," Sammy groaned out, "he's getting worse. So I went to his house to get him to fix my boiler and he told me I hadn't paid rent, but, I had. He refused to believe me and I couldn't be arsed to argue so I just double paid him. He then said I didn't pay enough so he couldn't fix my boiler, I refused to give him more and he's cut off my power. Currently, my house has no heat or electricity and I've had no money to buy my meds this month." 

"That has to be illegal," Bessie spoke, pulling Sammy into his arms and kissing his cheek. "I told you could borrow some money if needed and buying medication sounds important." 

"It's not that bad, I'm looking for somewhere new to live and I haven't been home other than to shower and change all week. AJ went home for the week so I've had to work extra shifts and nights to bake as well," Sammy explained. "They're just allergy and ADHD meds so they're not that important."

"Samuel Curran," Bilbo barked, snapping his fingers until Sammy scurried over and stood in front of the batsman. "We've been over this. You have to take your medication and if you can't afford it you ask me and Jase to cover it." 

"Sorry, mama," Sammy muttered out, sighing happily when Bilbo pulled him in for a tight hug. Neither blond noticed that everyone else had pulled their phones out and had fallen silent. 

**18:24 Dad to The Family**

_I'm going to invite him to live with us._

_Any problems?_

**18:24 Papa**

_None from me. He's adorable._

**18:25 Bessie**

_I'd love that. He can stay with me._

**18:25 Uncle Stu**

_Finny and I don't mind._

**18:26 Uncle Jossy**

_None from myself or Joey._

**18:27 Ollie**

_Please do. He really needs it._

**18:27 Uncle Bennie**

_Mark and I are cool with it. Eoin will be too._

**18:28 Uncle Jonny**

_No objections from us._

"Sammy," Ali called out, slipping his phone in his pocket and staring intently at the young all-rounder, "as I'm sure you know, we all live together. I was wondering if you'd like to move in with us. That way you don't have to worry about rent and landlords and you can relax a bit."

"Are you sure?" Sammy questioned, cuddling into Bilbo out of nervousness. Bessie sent him a reassuring smile and opened his arms causing Sammy to let out a small cooing noise and burrow into his boyfriend's hold. 

"We're sure," Jimmy continued, sending the boy a comforting smile, "Bessie would quite like it if you stayed in his room but there are spare rooms if you'd prefer to have your own room. We're a family and it seems like you'll quickly become part of that." 

Sammy pulled away slightly, gazing into Bessie's eyes and seeing nothing but love and affection shining in them. "I'd like to stay with Bessie, please." 

"You can stay with Bessie then." Jimmy melted again, ruffling the boy's hair and smiling kindly. "Have you eaten today?" Jimmy had slipped straight into protective parent mode and Ali chuckled warmly at the sight. 

"I had a sandwich at the club yesterday," Sammy blushed, feeling stupid when Jimmy sent him a concerned stare, "I've been here since then and I haven't had a chance to leave."

"That won't do," Jimmy muttered, looking around the cafe and noticing it was clean and packed up. Bilbo had moved the cookie tray back into the kitchen and the boys had restacked their chairs. "Lock up and we'll go back home now. I think it's sausage and mash tonight for tea." 

Sammy squirmed with happiness, quickly rushing through to the kitchen to lock the back door and turn off the lights before dragging his new family through the front door, locking everything up behind him. 

"You alright, princess?" Bessie asked, grabbing Sammy's hand as they walked to the cars.

"I'm perfect," Sammy answered, squeezing Dom's hand and smiling, "I've finally got a proper family." 

* * * * * 

Jimmy was right, Sammy fit straight into their family. By the end of the week, he was fully moved in and calling Ali 'Dad' and Jimmy 'Papa'. The following month he received his England call up and he got to celebrate with his family. Not long after that, he quit his job at the bakery and instead spent his spare time baking in the family kitchen (with adult supervision obviously - for a baker Sammy did a very good job of setting fire to the kitchen). 

A year and a half later, he found himself sitting next to Dom at their wedding, tears glazing his eyes as his family gave heart-warming speeches, sharing their favourite memories.

"I do believe Sammy has prepared a special treat for the cake," Bilbo concluded his speech, clapping his hands and laughing as the waiters brought out a single muffin for each guest. 

"Dom came into my cafe and tried my very first strawberry and banana muffins and drank nettle tea. Nothing I've made him since has lived up to those first muffins, so, for our wedding, I finally decided to make them for him again."

A single tear escaped Bessie's eyes as he looked lovingly at the muffin in front of me. "I thank god every day that I walked into that cafe and I still can't believe I fell in love over muffins and tea." 


End file.
